


10 times Ashlyn got hurt

by climbingfreak1



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/climbingfreak1/pseuds/climbingfreak1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically 10 one-shots of Ashlyn getting hurt. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be to cruel in judging ;-)  
> You might find quiet many grammar and spelling mistakes and I'm sorry for that, but I come from Austria so my first language isn't English.
> 
> Concerning updates I will try to write and upload them as fast as possible, but due to the time difference between America and Europe they will probably be posted at uncommon times.
> 
> Well I hope you nevertheless read and enjoy the story!

“Long pass Abby, now“ yelled Ashlyn as she sprinted down the court.  
Abby looked up and shot a perfect pass, over the heads of Kyle and Chris, in her teammate’s direction. Ashlyn caught the ball with ease, her toward abilities coming in handy, and started dribbling towards their opponents’ basket.  
It was a tight game, her and Abby leading by two points. Of course Kyle and Chris couldn’t stand to be beaten by two girls and tried everything in their might to turn the game.  
“Kyle get her!” Chris yelled over the field.  
Just as Ashlyn was about to jump up and dunk the ball into the net she felt a strong force slam into her side. She fell to the ground, her head connecting hard with the basketball court. The last thing she could make out was the sickening sound of bone connecting with stone as everything went dark.

The first thing Ashlyn realized was the pulsing headache and something poking her ribs. She could make out sounds in the background and tried to focus on them. Slowly she managed to puzzle words together and recognize full sentences.  
“Ash, Ash come on wake up.” She heard Abby’s concerned voice.  
“Come on sis open your eyes.” Chris, her brother, commanded.  
“Stop poking her Chris, I think she’s coming around.” Kyle whispered in a hopeful voice.

Ashlyn tried to obey and slowly opened her eyes, but had to shut them immediately and bite back a cry as the harsh light sent a sharp pain through her head.  
“Awww, what the fuck happened?” Ashlyn groaned as she brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“You hit your head pretty hard Ash, remember?” Kyle was the first to answer.  
“Damn I can feel that” Ash mumbled “but how?”  
“You can thank Kyle for that” Chris chuckled.  
Kyle was just about to argue when Abby interrupted “Let’s just leave that for later, we should get you to the hospital Ash”  
“Hospital? No I don’t need a hospital, just give me a minute” the goalkeeper replied as she sat up and grabbed Abby’s knee to steadied herself against the dizziness.  
“Ash you are bleeding and need stitches and have probably a concussion to add to that, of course you need a hospital,” Abby replied “shall we call an ambulance or are you able to get to the car?”  
Ashlyn who up until know hasn’t realized that she was bleeding lifted her hand to the towel that Chris was pressing against the side of her head and hissed in pain “Dammit Ali’s gonna kill me”.  
„Kill you? Kill you? Dammit my sister is gonna kill me!“ yelled Kyle in frustration.  
“Calm down Kyle it was an accident” Ashlyn assured him.  
“Yeah well, might be that your girlfriend has another opinion about that.”  
“Okay kids lets don’t worry about that in the moment,” Abby interrupted “come on Ash let’s try to get you up”

With the help of Chris and Kyle, Ashlyn managed to stand up and walk slowly to the car, while still keeping pressure on the now half soaked towel. She and Abby sat in the backseat, with Kyle driving and Chris sitting in the front.

“Ouch, damn bro be more careful,” Ashlyn groaned as they came to an abrupt stop, “I think I’m gonna be sick” she muttered to herself as a wave of nausea hit her.  
“We’re here” Chris announced and got out to help his sister.

They made their way into the Emergency Room and sat down while Abby went to the front desk to register them.  
“We should probably call Kriegs” Abby announced as she sat down next to Ashlyn.  
“Awww man she’s gonna freak” Ashlyn muttered while she pulled out her phone.  
Just as she was about to dial her girlfriends number her name was called from the hallway by a young nurse.  
“Don’t worry I will call her” Abby winked at her “me and Kyle will wait here, I’m sure your brother will want to go with you” earning an approving nod from Chris.  
“I don’t need a babysitter bubba” Ash argued.  
“Hey you are my little sis and I have to watch out for you, so stop complaining and let’s go!”  
Ashlyn just sighed dramatically and made her way over to the nurse, closely followed by her brother.

Ashlyn’s eyes widened at the size of the syringe being filled, “Stay away with that needle from me, doc” Ashlyn complained as the Doctor prepared to numb the area around the cut.  
The physician just chuckled and started his job on a still grimacing Ashlyn.

“Dammit 12 stitches? Are you kidding me? I’m sure the last five where just for fun!” Ashlyn complained as they made their way out of the hospital.  
“I swear you are worse than a two year old” her brother chuckled and turned towards Abby, “by the way what did our fierce princess say?” he asked Abby.  
“Ummm let’s just say that we should avoid her for today and let Ash face her alone” Abby replied with a smirk.  
“Hey that’s not fair!”  
“Oh come on Ash, Kriegs loves you, she won’t hurt you! And don’t tell me you are scared of her” Abby laughed.  
“Yeah, yeah and you three are not scared of her right? You know how angry she can get!”  
“Well sis, you are the only one having the privilege to live with her, luckily we can go to our own homes” Chris added.  
Ashlyn just grunted and closed her eyes, her headache was getting worse again.

By the time they got to the Krieger-Harris household Ashlyn was fast asleep on the backseat.  
“Quick wake her up before Ali sees us” Kyle urged.  
They heard a door swing open and turned around. “Oh-oh too late” Abby muttered, while Kyle and Chris inhaled sharply at the sight of a very angry Ali standing in the doorway.  
She stormed over and gave the three of them a death glare before leaning inside the open car door. She kissed Ashlyn’s forehead and gently stroke her cheek to wake her up.  
Ashlyn groggily opened her eyes and stared into the worry and anger filled brown orbs of her girlfriend.  
“Hey princess” she muttered trying to hide her pain behind a smile.  
Ali who easily looked through the mask, softened and asked Chris and Kyle to help Ashlyn inside.

Once inside they settled Ashlyn on to the couch and turned to Ali.  
“We are sorry A-“ Kyle started, but was interrupted by Ali lifting her hand “Stop it Kyle it’s getting late we are going to talk tomorrow, I have to take care of Ashlyn now”.  
With that they all said their goodbyes and left, leaving Ali and Ashlyn alone.  
Ali slowly made her way to the couch and sat down next to her girlfriend.  
“Look Als I’m sorry, please don’t be mad” Ashlyn apologized looking into her eyes.  
“I’m not mad Ash, I was just worried. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Pain meds, water, whatever?”  
“No, just you” Ashlyn replied leaning tiredly into her girlfriend’s side.  
Ali wrapped her arm around Ashlyn and lay them down on the couch. “Ok stud just rest, I will stay here with you.” She cradled her head and kissed her cheek.  
“I love you” Ashlyn mumbled already half asleep and buried her face in Ali’s neck.  
“I love you too, Ash” Ali whispered tightening her grip on Ashlyn and closing her eyes.


	2. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for the great feedback on the last chapter! :-)  
> I'm quite surprised that you guys actually liked it :)
> 
> Anyways here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it as well!  
> Again sorry for the mistakes!

Ashlyn was pacing through the living room and nervously biting her nails. Everything was done, the house was cleaned, the table set, fresh flowers and candles decorating the whole living room, the champagne was being cooled and dinner was in the oven. The only thing missing was her girlfriend, but there was still half an hour left until Ali would come home.  
“I can do this, I can do this” Ashlyn whispered to herself and took a deep breath. “I’m freaking Ashlyn Harris, sure I can do this!” she repeated and went to check herself out in the mirror again. She was wearing dark fitting Levis jeans, a ruby shirt with the sleeves pulled up to the elbows and a black vest and tie. She left her hair open and was wearing only a bit of make-up, just like Ali liked it. She gave herself her dimple grin through the mirror and decided she looked all right.  
Just as she was about to pull the little box out of her pocket and look at it again, she heard the dinging of the oven in the kitchen. She took out the food and prepared two plates with steaks, mashed potatoes and green beans and set them on the table.  
The moment she finished she could hear Ali’s car pulling up in front of the house and took a big breath to cool her nerves.

Ali was having a bad day. After two cruel practices in the morning and afternoon she couldn’t go home with her girlfriend, but had, as captain of the team, to stay back for a long and rather boring meeting with the spirit coaches and staff.  
Now it was approaching 7pm and she was dead on her feet and wanted to spend a relaxing evening with her girlfriend. She just hoped that Ashlyn would be alright with ordering in, because she was too tired to cook anything.  
She grabbed her training gear and purse and headed to the front porch. Just as she was about to search for her keys the door swung open.

“Hi, princess” the cheerful voice of her girlfriend greeted her and immediately Ali’s mood changed for the better. She looked up and her jaw dropped. Ashlyn looked stunning in her outfit and showing her irresistible dimple.  
Ali shook her head to clear it and smiled. She greeted her girlfriend with a kiss “Hey stud, going on a hot date?” she asked and raised an eyebrow.  
“Nope, that’s all for you” Ashlyn grinned and waved her hands up and down her body.  
Ali chuckled and kissed her girlfriend again before being ushered into the house. Ashlyn took Ali’s bags from her and helped her out of her coat.  
“I hope you are hungry, I made your favorite” Ashlyn smiled.  
“You cooked?” Ali asked in disbelief walking into the living room. She stopped abrupt in her steps looking stunned at the sight before her. “Wow Ash, honey that’s beautiful, did I miss something important?” Ali asked in confusion.  
“No, just heard you had a hard day and wanted to spoil you a little bit” Ashlyn answered wrapping her arms form behind around her girlfriend.  
Ali relaxed into the hold and couldn’t help the content sigh escaping her lips.  
“I love you Ash” she whispered “I don’t know how I deserve someone like you.”  
“I know, I’m way too good for you” Ashlyn stated trying to sound serious and earning herself an elbow in the ribs from her girlfriend.  
“Ouch, I’m joking” Ashlyn giggled “you know I love you more than anything Als” she breathed into Ali’s neck and lightly bit her earlobe. Ali shuddered and groaned at the contact. Just as she was about to turn around to pull her girlfriend into a kiss Ashlyn pulled back with a devilish smirk.  
“Come on let’s eat before it gets cold” Ashlyn ushered Ali to the table and pulled the chair out for her.  
“Tease” Ali muttered and sat down.  
They immediately dug into the food hungrily. “Mmmhmm, that’s delicious Ash” Ali hummed approvingly.  
“Glad you like it” Ashlyn smiled and grabbed her girlfriends hand over the table.  
They finished eating while catching up on their days and Ashlyn cleaned of the table before joining Ali back in the living room.

Ashlyn took a deep breath and took Ali’s hand to hold it. They locked their eyes and just stared at each other for a minute grinning like fools.  
“So there’s still something I wanted to tell you Al’s” Ashlyn started.  
Ali just sat up straighter and squeezed Ashlyn’s hand to let her she was listening.  
“Well, you now I’m not good with words, but I love you with the whole of my heart. Before we met I was the player girl and never even thought about settling down. But then you came around and I fell for you since the first moment I saw you. Not knowing how you felt I settled for a good friendship, but with time it luckily developed into more and the day you told me you had feelings for me was the start of the best period of my life. You are always here to listen to me, you cheer me up when I’m down and no matter what we do, we always manage to have fun just being together. I thought long about it and in all honesty I can’t imagine a life without you by my side. I want to go to sleep next to you and wake up to your beautiful smile every day until the end of our lives. I want to start a family with you. I want the whole picture with the big house, the garden, the kids, eventually a dog and of course the white picket fence.”  
Ashlyn stood up, never letting go of Ali’s hand and knelt next to her. Ali’s eyes were shining with tears and she was looking at Ashlyn with all the love she had. Ashlyn pulled out the small box out of her vest and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver band embedded with one big diamond and two little ones to its sides.  
“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life having you by my side. Will you, Alexandra Blaire Krieger give me the honor to become my wife? Will you marry me?” Ashlyn asked nervously.  
Ali brought her hand, the one not being held by Ashlyn, to her mouth and looked in amazement at the ring and then back at Ashlyn’s face. She slowly nodded and brought her hand down to Ashlyn’s cheek.  
“Yes. Yes, of course I’ll marry you” Ali sniffed happily.  
Ashlyn had the hugest grin ever on her face and stood up lifting a giggling Ali up in her arms and spinning her in circles. She put her down and slowly placed the perfectly fitting ring on her fiancées finger.  
“It’s beautiful, I love you so much Ashlyn” Ali said leaning back into Ashlyn, unable to hold back the tears running down her cheeks.  
Ashlyn, who had tears in her eyes herself, wiped them away with her thumbs.  
“I love you too. God I can’t believe you said yes!” Ashlyn laughed relieved and pulled Ali into a tight hug.  
“Oh come on Ash, I would have never said no to you” Ali replied and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.  
They pulled back grinning like fools when Ashlyn suddenly stormed into the kitchen.  
Ali was dumbfounded but relaxed when she saw her girlfriend come back with a bottle of champagne, two flutes and chocolate covered strawberries.  
“I would say it’s time for a toast!” Ashlyn grinned.  
She placed the strawberries on the table, handed the champagne flutes to Ali and went on opening the bottle. Ashlyn pulled as hard as she could, but couldn’t manage to pop the cork.  
“Awww, can’t my muscle baby open a champagne bottle? Shall I help you?” Ali laughed.  
“Hey, wait a sec, do you see these muscles? I’ve got it” Ashlyn defended pointing at her biceps.  
She gave a grunt of effort and pulled with all her might.  
Instead of popping the cork she managed to break of the top of the bottle with a loud thud.  
“Ahh, dammit!” she cursed loudly.  
“You ok babe?” Ali asked in concern and moved to her side.  
Ashlyn looked down at her hand at cursed loudly at the blood. She had no time to react whatsoever before being pulled by Ali into the kitchen.  
Ali pulled Ashlyn’s hand to the sink and let the water rinse the profusely bleeding wound.  
Ashlyn gritted her teeth against the pain and blinked away the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
Ali looked at the hand in concerned. “This needs definitely stitches Ash. Come on let’s drive to the hospital” she stated while grabbing a dishtowel to press tightly against the wound earning a hiss from Ashlyn.  
“Damn, I’m so sorry Ali” Ashlyn stated guiltily “I always manage to ruin everything” she sighed sadly.  
“Stop apologizing Ash, that’s not your fault! It’s ok, and nothing is ruined!” Ali replied lifting Ashlyn’s head to look into her eyes. “I love you and I’m more concerned about your health than some champagne!” Ali stated kissing Ashlyn’s lips softly. Ali pulled back and continued “As long as I get to spend the evening with you I don’t care if we are at home or at the hospital babe”.  
Ashlyn smiled softly and pulled Ali into a hug.  
“Well and now that I’ll become your wife I’ll have to get used to your injury prone clumsiness anyways” Ali added with a smirk grabbing her keys and helping Ashlyn out and into the car.  
Ashlyn just smiled and shook her head “Yeah, you could be right about that.”

Three hours later, after having to wait in the waiting room of the hospital forever, the newly engaged couple stepped into the house again.  
Ashlyn, being pumped up with pain meds and spotting a thick bandage on her hand, was standing barely on her feet from tiredness.  
They shortly looked at the mess in the living room before deciding to leave the cleaning for the next day and go to bed.  
The couple laid snuggled up in the newly made bed that was still decorated with red and white rose petals that Ashlyn had placed there before the evening.  
“I’m sorry the night hasn’t worked out as planned Ali” Ashlyn apologized again.  
“Are you kidding, Ash? It was perfect” Ali whispered “Well apart from you being in pain of course. Hell, we are engaged” Ali stated happily looking down at the ring on their intertwined hands and snuggled even closer to her fiancée.  
“That we are.” Ashlyn couldn’t help the big grin spreading over her face and kissed Ali on the top of her head.  
“I love you princess.”  
“I love you too Ash.” Ali sighed happily before closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	3. Gameday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay next chapter is up :-)  
> Hope you like it ;-)

“So, how does it feel being engaged?” Pinoe practically yelled jumping on Ashlyn’s back.  
Ashlyn caught the small midfielder with ease and walked into the locker room.  
“It’s the best feeling in the world! Damn, if that already feels that great I can’t wait to get married“ the goalkeeper returned with a huge grin on her face.  
“I’m so happy for you guys,” Megan replied jumping back down and clapping her on the shoulder “you’re for sure perfect for each other.”  
“Thanks Meg” Ashlyn smiled.  
They both sat down between their teammates and went on changing from their warm-up gear into their game jerseys. They were 15 minutes away from their Olympic qualifier against Sweden and the tension could be felt in the air. Especially Ashlyn was a nervous mess, being given the chance to play instead of Hope.

About 10 Minutes later the trainers walked into the locker room to talk through some last techniques and motivate the players before the game.  
Just as they were about to walk out into the tunnel Jill pulled Ashlyn aside. “You ready Harris? Don’t be nervous that’s just a game like every weekend in the NWSL, you’re gonna make it. We all believe in you!” The coach said walking out.  
Ali was watching from afar and gave her fiancée a questioning look. Ashlyn just smiled and nodded. She made sure to touch Ali’s hand while making her way to the front of the row to stand behind Abby, getting ready to walk on the field.

After the national anthems were played the teams got into position. Ashlyn took a last deep breath, made a few last jumps to get ready and put her game-face on as the whistle blew.  
15 minutes into the game, the US-girls already leading by 1 thanks to a beautiful header by Abby, the first big chance for the Swedes arose. After a corner kick the ball was cleared out of the box right at the feet of a Swedish forward, who volleyed the ball hard into the left corner of the goal.  
Ashlyn took a quick step to the left and dove for the ball stretching herself as much as she could. She was just able to touch the ball with her fingertips and deflect it to the goalpost. It bounced off into Ali’s direction who cleared it out of the box by making a long pass to Pinoe in the midfield.

The next 20 minutes were a back and forth between the two teams, presenting good chances for both teams. Ashlyn was able to pull of some spectacular parades to keep her net clean, while the Swedes where rather lucky to keep the score at 1-0 with the US-forwards hitting the crossbar two times.

It happened in the 38th minute. A big mistake by the US defense led to a Swedish attacker moving in one on one against Ashlyn.  
Ashlyn charged out of the goal to reach the ball before the attacker could take a shot. Just as the attacker was about to kick the ball she threw herself onto the ball resulting in the attacker hitting her full force into the stomach and toppling over her. Despite it all being clean play the referee called a penalty for the Swedes. Immediately all hell broke loose and the US-girls began to discuss with the referee while Ashlyn still stayed on the ground in a fetal position clutching her stomach with one hand, the other still holding the ball.  
Ali was the first to reach her fiancée and after seeing her clenched teeth and closely shut eyes immediately called for help.  
Abby unsuccessfully still tried to reason with the referee to at least hold back on the yellow card for Ashlyn while he called the trainers onto the field to help the goalkeeper.  
“Ash, Ash come on are you ok? Where does it hurt?” Ali asked with a trembling voice replacing the ball in Ashlyn’s hand with her own hand.  
“Shit” was all Ashlyn could muster while trying hard to fight the pain in her chest that arose with every breath.  
When the trainers reached the fallen goalkeeper they immediately began to check her out.  
One of them touched Ashlyn’s side earning a loud yelp and curse from the goalkeeper.  
Ashlyn knew that she would be called off the field if she wasn’t able to contain her pain and wanted to prevent that. She managed to convince the trainers to just ice-spray her side and give it a try. With the help of Ali and the trainers she got to her feet and tried to stretch her midriff suppressing the pain as well as she could. She managed to convince the trainers but one look at Ali’s face showed her that she saw through her mask.  
“Ash-“ Ali started but was interrupted by Ashlyn “No Ali, I’m fine. Don’t worry I don’t even feel it anymore” she tried to assure her fiancée.  
Ali could easily see that Ashlyn was lying but knew what it meant for her to be allowed to play and kept her mouth shut. She just walked up to Ashlyn and gave her arm a tight squeeze looking her straight in the eye showing her that she wasn’t fooled.  
Ashlyn cursed herself inside for Ali noticing but immediately let it be and concentrated on the game and the upcoming penalty.  
She got ready on the goal line and waved her arms up and down in preparation.  
If she were honest with herself her side hurt like hell, but with the help of the adrenaline cursing through her system she was able to push it to the back of her mind and focus on the player before her.  
As the whistle blew everything around her faded out and all of Ashlyn’s attention was on the attacker getting ready to shoot.  
Just as the Swede was about to kick the ball her hips shifted lightly to the left telling Ashlyn in which direction the ball would go. Ashlyn jumped into the proper corner and didn’t even have to stretch fully to block the badly shot ball with her hands. She immediately jumped after the reflected ball and covered it with her arms.  
The loud roaring of the crowd and the cheering and motivating shouts of her teammates pushed the newly erupted pain in her side into the background and she stood up, accepting the congratulations of the few teammates coming up to her, while looking out for a certain pair of brown orbs. As she finally found Ali and looked into her girlfriends eyes shining full of pride it gave her the needed power to continue playing.

When the halftime whistle blew after regular 45 minutes and 4 minutes of stoppage time Ashlyn was more than happy to catch a break.  
On the way to the locker room Hope came up to her and praised her for her good game shoving her by the shoulder. The small wince and grimace Ashlyn made neither went unnoticed by her teammate nor by Coach Ellis both looking at each other in concern.

The teammates all gathered in the locker room and waited for the Coach to speak. She listed some of their mistakes and told them what she wanted to see from them in the second half before directing her words to Ashlyn.  
“That was a brilliant game Ashlyn and rest assured this has nothing to do with your performance but I’ll let Hope play the second half. That was a hard collision you took there and I don’t want to risk a serious injury.”  
Ashlyn nodded and turned her head to the ground to hide the disappointment on her face. Deep down she knew that it was the right decision with the pain in her side only growing with time.  
Ashlyn felt Ali grab her hand and looked up to look into her eyes. She gave her a small smile and mouthed that it was ok, which earned her another squeeze of her hand and a pat of her thigh.

As the teams made their way outside Ali stayed behind a few feet to talk to Ashlyn.  
“You okay?” she asked in concern.  
“Yeah, yeah just a bit sore, but it was the right decision by the coach.” Ashlyn replied “Now go out there and kick butt, princess” she added with a smirk.  
Ali smiled and quickly pecked her on the lips before jogging on the field. Ashlyn smiled at her retreating form and made her way to the bench.

It was a great second half and the USA won with 2-0. By the end of the game even the simple task of breathing caused Ashlyn pain and she needed Whitney’s help to get back into the locker room.  
There the team-medic examined her already dark blue and swollen side again and sent her to the hospital to make sure that no ribs where broken.

Ali and Ashlyn sat in the car quietly, with the former driving, when Ashlyn spoke up “I’m sorry Als that you have to drive me to the hospital when you could be out there with the team to celebrate our win.”  
“Have to? I want to Ash” Ali countered grabbing Ashlyn’s hand “you are my fiancée, I love you and I want to make sure you are ok”. After a second she added “Besides I rather spent a relaxing evening watching movies with you than partying in some club”.  
“I love you” Ashlyn smiled, but it quickly grew into a grimace and wince when they hit a bump in the road.  
“I love you too” Ali replied rubbing her thumb over Ashlyn’s hand.

In the hospital the doctors determined, much to Ashlyn’s dislike, two partially fractured ribs and some bad bruising. She ones again got some pain meds prescribed and was told to take it easy for two weeks.

When the couple finally made it home they settled on the couch in reversed positions then usual with Ashlyn resting half atop of Ali.  
After a long discussion of what to watch Ali gave in to Ashlyn, who took advantage of her injury, and they settled to watch Jurassic Park.  
20 minutes in Ali saw Ashlyn’s eyes dropping and started to lightly stroke Ashlyn’s side who sighed contently. It took no more than five minutes until Ashlyn was snoring gently. Ali just smirked, kissed Ashlyn’s forehead and switched to a romantic comedy while continuing to caress her fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow because I'm participating in my first triathlon ever :-D whoop whoop wish me luck ;-)
> 
> I will update the day after tomorrow again :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter, let me now what you think ;-)


End file.
